This invention relates in general to a vertically stored can dispenser having the capability to retain multiple size food cans and provide easy access to the various size can channels. The dispenser can be attached to a lazy susan rotary base or attached to a slide-out cabinet dispenser device. The multiple size can channels can be interchanged.
Accessible storage of cans of various sizes can be difficult due to the different can sizes. Some of the different sizes of cans are listed in the following table:
It would be handy to have interchangeable can storage devices that provide easy access to the oldest cans, whether for home use or commercial use.
This invention relates to dispensers in general, and it particularly relates to dispensers for can articles such as, Campbell soup, tuna, fruits, beans, juices in large cans etc. In one specific aspect, the present invention is directed to dispensers for home use for stored can goods.
Notwithstanding the variety of available dispensers and vending machines, so far as it is known, there is no simple and economical dispenser for dispensing and rotating a variety of different sizes and shapes of cans and like articles for use in various home, restaurant, stores, RVs and etc.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide such dispensers which are relatively small, compact and easy to use in home, restaurants, RVs, storage areas and thus constitute another staple home, kitchen, store, RV and storage product. The dispensers can be rotary mounted, cabinet mounted, on-wall mounted and in-wall mounted for storage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display and rotating dispenser which is completely versatile in that it can be readily adjusted to accommodate various quantities of various size merchandise, including cans, boxes, bottles, etc.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device wherein the chambers which accommodate stacks of merchandise containers are adjustable in the width and in the depth so the containers in each stack are maintained in a neat vertical arrangement and the front faces of substantially all the containers in all the stacks are maintained in a flush relationship.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device in which partitions, defining the chambers for accommodating the stacks of merchandise, may be maneuvered into a variety of positions of adjustment without the need of many tools or special skills.
It is still another object of the invention to provide such a device wherein the lower most container in each stack is automatically moved down to partially remove it from beneath the stack so as to facilitate its complete removal when needed for use or sale.
Although the display and dispenser of this invention has been described above, in connection with its contents, it is to be understood that the invention has much wider utility and may be used in any situation in which multiple size containers are to be stored and dispensed.